1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates generally to systems for processing samples obtained from a carrier material, and more particularly, to apparatus and method for processing samples which are punched out of a carrier web.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
In the field of substance testing, as would be the case in testing blood samples, numerous time-consuming functions must be performed, and a high degree of record keeping accuracy is required. One approach to resolving some of the problems associated with large scale substance testing involves the impregnation of an absorbent material, such as a blotter paper, with the substance desired to be tested. Upon drying, specimen samples are created from the carrier material, such as by mechanical punching equipment, and the samples are then subjected to a test environment.
This known approach to substance testing suffers from a number of disadvantages, not the least of which is that once the specimen samples are created, there is no easy way to trace back the specimen sample to its origin. Thus, in the case of blood testing, a specimen sample created in accordance with the known systems could not readily be traced back with accuracy to the individual who supplied the sample, unless the location of the specimen sample along the testing process was maintained by a human operator.
In addition to the foregoing, the known arrangements are relatively slow in their operation and do not provide the capacity for storing the sample specimen for testing at a later date. Accordingly, there is need for a simple and inexpensive system for producing specimen samples and quickly organizing them for testing while retaining an accurate record identifying each specimen sample. In addition, there is a need for a system which permits the specimen samples to be retained prior to testing, as might be the case where sample collection and sample testing occur at different facilities.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a system wherein sample specimens are obtained from a carrier material and a record is maintained whereby each sample specimen can be traced back to its origin.
It is another object of this invention to provide a system for processing large numbers of specimen samples, such as dried blood samples.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a system wherein specimen samples are collected and organized while permitting a delay prior to chemical testing.